Never Will
by Seoinage
Summary: Sakura welcomes Kakashi home. Or is it the other way around? KakaSaku, ONE-SHOT. Originally published on MM on 6/30/2005. This is a revised version. COMPLETE.


Anime: Naruto

Pairing: Kakashi x Sakura

Rating: M

Disclaimer: NARUTO © 1999 by MASASHI KISHIMOTO/SHUEISHA Inc and assorted corporations who bought various rights to it.

A/N: This is a ONE-SHOT, PWP depicting Kakashi and Sakura having explicit sex. Do not read further if you ARE NOT OF LEGAL AGE to do so, do not support this couple and/or age differences. First published to Mediaminer and Adult FanFiction on 6/30/2005 and has been published here on 12/13/2005 in an edited (enhanced! really!) version.

I've not set an age for Sakura, though I do expect this to take place over 3 years after they first met. I'm leaving this vague so that you lovely readers can run with it. I'd also appreciate any feedback as this is my first smut fic. *^^*;

* * *

She woke up to the feel of him inside of her, hot, hard, and thick. A breathy moan escaped her parted lips, breaking the almost silence of the dawning morning. _He's back._

Her slender hips jerked back onto him instinctively, silently asking for more even as her inner muscles clamped down, feeling him stretch her primed body. Manicured hands clenched the bed sheets as a spike of rushing pleasure surge through her entire frame when he complied with the demand. His seeking hips gently thrust forward to drive further into her intensely moist warmth.

"A…ah…!"

Spooned behind her, both laying on their sides, her partner half smiled, half groaned as the feminine sound of her pleasure wrapped around him even as another part of him was enclosed by her wetness. Mind-numbing friction and damp heat pulsating around him drove him crazy, making him want to thrust faster, harder, deeper. He wanted to touch her womb.

Sweat beaded on his forehead and fell, following a downward path on his rarely exposed face, much like the scar over one eye. Lean, well-trained muscles and all male, clenched in the effort for control even as a low throaty growl slipped out. It had been only three days, much too long in his mind, but she tempted him so.

A rough, calloused hand gripped her hip to stop her movements as she jerked back on him again. If she continued, and knowing her – _the vixen_ – she would, he'd end sooner than he wanted to without bringing the maximum satisfaction as possible to them both. Slowly pulling out until his head stretched teasingly, just inside of her where she was most sensitive, he then proceeded to shallowly thrust, teasing both her and him. In and out, out and in, almost enough but not quite.

Once sleepy eyes snapped green fire at him at the teasing, her head of pink hair, tangled, silky soft, smelling of _her,_ whipped around so that she could fix him with a death glare. Sure, his movements felt wonderful, beyond wonderful, _and oh, his palm and fingers felt just right on her breast_, but it wasn't enough. In contrast to the deadly look full of feminine pique, eager hips swiveled, trying to grind against him to bring him back in. _Where he belongs_, a petulant frown selfishly declared.

Lips that often engaged her in verbal and physical teasing directed just the slightest hint of a smirk at her. Lips and tongue that was talented in more ways than one, full of knowledge and self confidence. She didn't want to share him, his unvoiced tenderness, his seldom shared openness, with anyone. Ever. There existed a tender spot for his trademark mask in her heart, right next to…

Twisting her upper body towards her tormentor, one hand came up to slide deeply into disheveled, gravity-defying silver locks to lower his face towards hers. Two pairs of eyes locked in an age old battle between the sexes. Deliberately they came together, breathes mingling, lips almost touching.

"Stop playing with me." Her small hand punished the spiky mane, grip rough.

"Is that how you'd like to welcome me back?" Mismatched eyes stared jokingly into hers, banked fire within, now openly displaying that smirk. He dipped in minutely then, only to draw back to hold himself just inside her opening. "You know that I won't ever stop playing with you."

A strangled gasp caught in her throat at his action, and her hand forced him to close the miniscule distance separating them to capture him in a scorching kiss. They fed hungrily upon each other; crushing, parting, brushing. Tongues slid against each other wetly. Always moving, always seeking.

He couldn't get enough of her.

Sensing his preoccupation, a wicked notion struck and she acted on it. Sliding her free hand down between her legs, she fisted his slick flesh, fingers dancing along the straining cock with its teasing head buried in her.

"Welcome back." She squeezed him then.

"Ah!" As the hoarse shout erupted he flung his head back, an almost agonized grimace could be seen. His hips involuntarily bucked in her greedy grasp while his hands bore down upon her softness.

In response, her kiss-ripened lips smiled triumphantly, eyes gleaming victorious, all woman.

_What the hell_. Tossing in the figurative towel, the battle-hardened man shifted to get a better purchase, taking her devilishly talented hand away from _him_, placed a hot, open-mouthed kiss on her palm before setting it to rest on the bed.

"Hold on, baby." And with that, he sank back into the welcoming tightness with an almost animalistic growl. Each inch brought on more wetness, more warmth, and more friction.

_Oh gods, the friction._

Both groaned when he was once again deeply entrenched, she stretched gratifyingly full, he gratifyingly deep. They paused to savor the blessed feelings crashing into their nerve endings as their lips touched again, this time gently, even reverently, only to part, eyes once again locked intently, wantonly on each other.

Slowly the hand that'd been gripping his hair drifted down, across his high cheekbones and lightly down his neck before she lay back on her side, back flush to his glistening chest, goal attained.

Then he moved, thrusting and parting her as deeply and powerfully as he could.

_This is definitely the way to wake_ _up_, thought the woman before incoherency swamped her, born away on a rising tide of heat invading her body. No thought, only emotions. She felt his hot panting breath behind her, his warm hands sweeping over her body, gripping her thighs, hips.

Felt his cock riding in her.

A small strangled cry escaped.

The heat between them scorched her in its intensity, his maleness surrounding her, making her extremely sensitive to the rough scratching of his unshaven face buried in the hollow of her neck. Turning her head and pillowing her cheek against the hard bicep underneath her, eyes clenched tight, breathing jerkily, inhaling that warm, musky, and wholly male scent. Her hands came up to trace those corded muscles, seeing them ripple, knowing what he could do, what he has done, what he is doing. Another rush of pleasure; her hands gripped him convulsively, holding on.

_Breathe. Just breathe._

Following her hands, her lips traced their own path, her tongue sensuously bathing him like a cat. A little salty, a little musky, a little of the soap from the bath he'd taken after his mission, before getting into bed.

And then his talented fingers danced along her breast to the tip of her aroused nipple, she felt the sudden pinch zinging down her highly strung nerves all the way to her curling toes even as a hot rush radiated out from the spot he'd hit in her.

"Oh….!"

Pleased yet still wanting more, he did it again, the strangled mew and gripping warm moistness of her flowing around him his reward.

Silver hair brushed her sensitized skin as he half-laughed, half-groaned in satisfaction. Nuzzling the nape of her neck and shoulders, he sensuously licked and sucked the slick, silky-smooth skin, blowing gently at those spots only to drag his tongue over them again. She tasted like the finest of wines. He could get drunk off of her.

Moaning and arching in response, Sakura felt herself winding tighter, pink hair mussed, skin glistening. Wanting to simultaneously get closer and yet further away; the emotions running throughout her body undeniable and strong.

Heavy panting rumbled near her ear to send a shiver down her spine, making her eyelids droop in response. The musky scent of their lovemaking enveloped them and pulled her further in.

Massaging her toned stomach before grasping her curved hip tightly in his right hand to hold her just so, Kakashi plunged into her, swiveling his hips smoothly to hit the sweet spot inside as well as the sensitive nub on the outside. Again and again he moved within her dripping heat in a relentless pace that drove the gasping female ever closer towards her goal.

Moistening now-dry lips, her right hand reached behind to grab onto his flexing buttock in an attempt to pull him closer to her. Pink-painted nails dug in, sending a sharp stinging pain of pure desire through his already overwrought system.

Groaning low in his throat, mismatched eyes closed in a poor attempt at control as his hips broke rhythm and jerked against her, once, twice, thrice. Calloused hands capable of such tender strength tightened and pulled his lover closer.

"M…more…I…want…more…" she demanded in a voice husky and dripping of sex, shuddering and pushing back in time to his movements, her own pace growing uneven in her need.

Having long since fled to the edge, the comforter laid in a puddle at the foot of the bed. Neither of the lovers felt the crisp morning air other than as a counterpoint to the inferno encompassing their straining bodies. Once pristine bed sheets became even more rumpled as the couple's movements accelerated and intensified.

Sakura drew her knees up almost to her chest to allow deeper penetration, a position the silver-haired man took advantage of wholeheartedly. He hit bottom, jaws clenched, control strained to the limit, the sound of moist flesh slapping against each other graphic in the room.

She dripped around him like a molten core; her fluids coating him, her thighs and the sheets.

"Do you want me?"

His body was crying out for him to take her even more roughly, to pound away till he came inside.

"…_yes_…"

Her entire body cried out for satisfaction, her focus starting to narrow down to the place where they were connected.

"Do you need this?"

In a sudden movement, Kakashi flipped them both over so that Sakura was now on her stomach, him riding above her. Moaning softly, the slim female trembled in anticipation at the position. Though she would fervently deny it, the medic nin loved the feeling of being so open to him…_so dominated by him_. Turning her head, tousled locks flowing down, they looked at each other.

"Always…"

Large hands enclosed her hips to prompt her onto her knees and elbows, his legs straddling hers. Need clouded their vision, normally so clear.

Still seated inside of her, he withdrew then plunged, hastening his pace till the thudding of the bed echoed in the otherwise serene room.

"Do you need _me_?"

Hands once again gripping the sheets, Sakura clenched tight around him. Her hips swung back to meet him, back arched to allow him further access; she gave as well as she received.

"Only you…"

Every movement of her supple body made his control slip.

"I…can't…get enough…"

Every one of his thrusts drove her closer to the edge.

"I will…never…get enough…"

Moving his hand from her hip to between her folds, he gently but firmly massaged her clit in time to his plunging strokes, the exchange of broken words lingering on the air.

"I…don't ever…want to get…enough…"

Between the almost agonizing pleasure given by his fingertips and the friction of his thrusts, the light narrowed behind her closed eyelids as she panted for air.

And then Kakashi plunged deeper still, so that his head pressed hard against her cervix. Control broke, and he filled her over and over, always to the end. Fingers moved against her persuasively; then he suddenly caught her nub and tweaked just enough.

"Come for me." He ground out, voice low and silky with lust.

And Sakura came.

Crying out, her voice spoke of her climax; eyes closed tight, her face a mask of ecstasy. Muscles clamped down spastically as she milked his length, grinding herself hard against him as she rode out her pleasure.

_Come for me._

And Kakashi came.

He jerked, hot rushes of fluid shooting further still inside of her, hands almost bruising, lean back arched taut, head tossed back. A haze of red then white flashed behind his eyelids, the sensations almost too painful, too sharp. Face contorted in pleasure, Kakashi hissed between gritted teeth as the overload of sensation tapered his world; it was just him being contained by her.

As it was and should be.

Gently toppling forward, the jounin used his weight to pull Sakura down with him to land on their sides. The exhausted pair came back down slowly, tension released, still intimately entangled. Euphoria weighed heavy on their limbs and minds.

Too lethargic to really move, Kakashi grasped the comforter at the foot of the bed with his toes; slowly pulling it up until his hand could grasp its edge to drag it over the both of them. Tenderly he tucked it around Sakura's front even as he warmed her back.

They spooned together companionably until the feel of him pulsing inside of her became too much and cause for her to wriggle against him.

"Stop that, you minx," came the tired scolding, affection just below the surface, even as he nuzzled and nipped at her sweaty neck. "You do realize I just got back."

"Hmm…Has that ever stopped you before, old man?" Her derriere pressed up against him some more. "Wait…I think I just answered myself."

"You like to play, don't you?" A gentle pinch at her hip served as warning.

"I thought you said you'd never stop playing with me?" Mock reproach at his failing memory came back teasingly.

Burying his head in her tresses, teeth lightly nibbling her ear, Kakashi blew gently across the shell. "I did warn you," he whispered, before commencing attack.

Shrieking away from his tickling fingers, Sakura threw the comforter off her and bounded swiftly from the bed in one smooth action, only to be halted by a hand encircling her wrist. Pulling her back into his arms and then below him on the bed, Kakashi laughed down at her, eyes crinkling. "There'll be no mercy for you."

Words choked out between gasping shrieks of mirth. "D…damn…y…you! Let me go!"

Fingers never stopped moving, finding all her ticklish spots as his legs held down hers, one arm holding her wrists over her head. He took in her unblemished skin (which he'd have to change with some further _attention_), the disarray of pink hair fanning around her, the parted lips still swollen with his kisses. Something in him tightened.

"But you were right." The sudden change from teasing to seriousness lowered his tone, his eyes matching his switch in mood. "I do love to play with you."

Looking up at him, still catching her breath, the medic nin froze momentarily as emotions swamped her. Gaze flickering down to hide her uncertainty, a bashful smile answered his unspoken question even as her green eyes returned to his.

"I don't ever want you to stop playing with me." Sakura offered shyly but honestly.

A tender pause followed by a small release of breath. "Then I never will."

* * *

12/13/10: This "new story", which really isn't a new story as I originally published it in 2005 on Mediaminer and Adult Fanfiction due to the ratings restrictions here at FF at that time, is an edited story in the sense that I revised it (today haha). Thus it marks my semi-return to the land of fandom. Whee!

As always, constructive comments and criticisms welcomed. Reviews are love.

-Seoi


End file.
